Monday Couple first night
by iamrunners
Summary: seperti apakah kira-kira malam pertama monday couple setelah menikah? just my dirty imagination. sorry if the story is bad NC.


Setelah 6 tahun ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya Monday couple resmi melangsungkan pernikahan. Ingin tahu seperti apa malam pertama mereka? Yuk intip

Gary keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah memakai piyama lengkapnya. Gary kemudian menghampiri Jihyo yang sudah mandi lebih dulu dan sekarang tengah duduk bersila di tengah ranjang hotel tempat melangsungkan pernikahan mereka siang tadi, juga dengan piyama lucu bermotif kelincinya.

"Hey, Song Jihyo! Sedang apa kau melamun sendiri disitu?"

"Ah, Kang Gary. Kau sudah selesai?" Gary hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jihyo-ya, kau kenapa?" Gary bertanya lembut sembari membelai rambut istrinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku memang suka melamun. Hehe"

"Dasar kau Mong Jihyo, aigo!" seru Gary menjitak kepala Jihyo gemas.

Jihyo mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jitak sambil bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Jihyo-ya. Ayo main!" ajak Gary tiba-tiba.

"Ma-main? Ma-main apa?" Jihyo bertanya gugup, membuat Gary tertawa terbahak.

"Hahahaha. Hey apa yang ada diotakmu itu, babo? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu main dokkaebi"

"Oh? Hehehe, mianhae." Jihyo memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang langsung disambut jitakan Gary.

"Tapi dengan taruhan ya. Yang paling banyak dapat pukulan harus membuka salah satu pakaiannya." Tantang Gary.

Glup! Jihyo menelan ludah susah payah. 'tantangan macam apa ini?' pikirnya. Tapi bukan Jihyo namanya kalau menyerah pada tantangan apapun. Hey, dia ini acenya Running Man!

"Oke. Siapa takut?! Akan kubuat kau telanjang bulat dihadapanku, Kang Gary."

"Hohoho, tidak bisa. Kau yang akan telanjang dihadapanku." Tawa Gary.

 _Goman dokkaebi jjan!_

 _Isanghago areumdaun dokkaebi na ra_

 _Blablabla_

Mereka pun memulai permainannya.

Babak pertama: Gary kalah dan membuka piyama atasnya

Babak kedua: Gary kalah lagi dan membuka celana piyamanya. Hanya CDnya yang tersisa sekarang.

"Hahahaha! Lihat, kan. Kau sudah telanjang." Jihyo tertawa kencang.

"Huh. Awas kau miss mong."

Dan permainan pun berlanjut.

Babak ketiga: Jihyo kalah. Dibukanya piyama bagian atas.

Babak keempat: jihyo kalah lagi dan membuka celananya.

Kali ini Gary yang tertawa melihat Jihyo hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam.

"Hahaha! Lihatlah. Kita hampir impas sekarang." Tawanya yang membuat bibir Jihyo makin mengerucut sebal.

"Oke ayo teruskan!"

Babak kelima: Jihyo kalah. Dia membuka bra warna putihnya. Gary sampai gelagapan dibuatnya.

Babak keenam: Gary kalah. Dia telanjang bulat.

Jihyo berteriak senang "YEAYY!" dengan kedua tangan keatas hingga payudaranya bergoyang.

Gary meminta permainan dilanjut dan kali ini Jihyo kalah! Mereka pun sama-sama telanjang bulat sekarang. Wajah Jihyo memerah malu.

"Jihyo-ya. Ayo kita lanjut lagi." Ajak Gary.

"M-mwo? Tapi apa lagi yang harus dibuka?" Tanya Jihyo. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah.

"Begini. Kali ini yang kalah akan 'dikerjai'. Tapi tidak boleh mendesah. Kalau kau mendesah kita lanjut ke permainan 'itu'." Mata Jihyo terbelalak lebar mendengarnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi kalau kau yang mendesah kita langsung tidur tanpa 'itu'." Jihyo membalik tantangan Gary. Gary menyanggupinya langsung.

Mereka pun mulai main lagi. Kali ini Jihyo yang kalah. Gary tersenyum senang. Didekatinya Jihyo dan langsung diraupnya dada kanannya. Diremas-remasnya dan dipilin nipplenya gemas. Sementara Jihyo mati-matian menahan desahannya, Gary mengulum nipple yang sudah menegang itu. Dihisap-hisap dan dijilatnya benda kenyal milik Jihyo.

'Oh, shit! Awas kau Kang Gary!' umpat Jihyo dalam hati. Digigitnya bibirnya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Sementara itu Gary masih mengerjai dada kanannya. Tubuh Jihyo bergerak-gerak gelisah. 'aish. Ini satu menit terlama dalam hidupku.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

Setelah semenit, Gary melepaskan kulumannya. Dipandanginya wajah Jihyo yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"hahh..hahh..ha.. sialan kau Kang Gary!" umpatnya masih terengah. Sementara Gary hanya tertawa.

Permainan dilanjut kembali dan kali ini Gary yang kalah. Agak ragu Jihyo meraih junior Gary yang sudah agak tegang. Dikocoknya junior itu dengan tangannya, dengan tempo agak lambat. Gary menahan desahannya tanpa kesulitan. Jihyo lagi-lagi kalah di permainan berikutnya. Kali ini Gary benar-benar mengerjai miss v Jihyo.

Dirabanya miss v Jihyo yang sudah cukup basah akibat ulahnya pada payudara Jihyo tadi. Dirabanya klitoris Jihyo dan ditekan-tekan dengan jarinya. Akibatnya kaki Jihyo menggeliat kencang meskipun suara desahan tetap tidak keluar. 'Haha, tahanlah sebisamu, miss mong! Kau tak akan bisa menahannya setelah ini' batinnya disertai smirk yang terlukis di bibirnya. Terus dikerjainya klitoris Jihyo.

Sementara itu, wajah Jihyo sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Mulutnya tetap diam meski sumpah serapah sudah sangat mengganjal dihatinya sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Akk!" Jihyo berseru kaget saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menerobos masuk ke miss v nya. "Ahhh!" serunya lagi saat sesuatu itu bergerak dengan tempo cepat di dalam miss v nya. 'sesuatu' yang ternyata jari Gary itu terus bergerak cepat mengocok liang vagina milik Jihyo. "Akhhhh!" Jihyo kembali terpekik saat Gary menambahkan satu jarinya lagi tanpa mengurangi tempo kocokannya. Sedang jempolnya kembali mengerjai klitoris Jihyo.

"Akhh.. hahh.. ahh.. Kanghh.. Ga.. ryhh.. hahh" kali ini Jihyo tak sanggup menahan desahannya. Dia mendesah hebat kala Gary mempercepat kocokannya pada miss v nya.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" lenguhnya panjang saat orgasme pertamanya sampai. Gary mencabut jarinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cha! Aku menang, Song Jihyo! Kali ini kita akan 'bermain' sampai pagi. Kekeke" tawanya.

"hh…h..kau curang, Kang Gary.. hh.." Jihyo masih terengah. Wajahnya penuh peluh.

"Haha. Itu kan hal biasa di Running Man." Kekeh Gary yang langsung menarik Jihyo duduk dan memagut bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman lembut, namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman ganas dan menuntut. Lidah Gary memasuki mulut Jihyo dan mengabsen barisan gigi putihnya. Sementara tangan Gary yang tadinya di leher Jihyo turun ke payudaranya. Diremasnya kedua gundukan kenyal itu serta dipilin nipple merah mudanya. Ciuman Gary turun ke leher putih mulus Jihyo. Bibirnya bergerak mengukir kissmark disana. Tanda kepemilikannya. Ciumannya kembali turun ke dada Jihyo. Kali ini Gary menghisap putting kirinya, sedangkan dada kanannya terus dikerjai oleh tangan besar Gary. Jihyo hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sembari tangannya mendorong kepala Gary agar lebih dalam mengulum payudaranya.

Ciuman Gary kembali turun ke perut, lalu ke selangkangan Jihyo. Dilahapnya vagina Jihyo yang sudah sangat basah itu. Dijilat dan dihisapnya klitoris Jihyo. Membuat si empunya menggelinjang nikmat. Lidahnya terjulur keluar masuk lubang kenikmatan milik Jihyo.

"ouh.. hooaahh.. more.. kang gary.. haahhh.. shit" racau Jihyo tak jelas. Posisinya masih terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kakinya bertumpu di pundak Gary dan pinggulnya naik turun tak jelas. "ahh.. aku.. mau.. hahhhhhh" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai cairan orgasmenya sudah menyembur keluar. Gary menyambutnya dengan mulutnya dan menelannya hingga bersih. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

"Siap ke permainan inti, Jihyo-ya? Aku sudah tak tahan. Juniorku sudah sangat mengeras sejak tadi." Rayu Gary. Jihyo hanya mengangguk.

Gary memposisikan juniornya di depan milik Jihyo. Digesek-gesekkannya juniornya ke milik Jihyo sambil mulutnya menyambar payudara kanan Jihyo hingga Jihyo kembali mendesah nikmat.

"AKHH! YA! KAU SUDAH GILA?!" bentak Jihyo saat Gary menanamkan miliknya dalam sekali hentak. Tangannya memukul dada Gary kencang.

"Aww.. Sakitkah? Kukira.. OMO?!" Gary terkejut melihat darah mengalir diantara selangkangan Jihyo.

"Ini saat pertamamu?" Tanya Gary. Jihyo mengangguk. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Serius kau belum pernah melakukannya? Dengan CEO itu?" Gary masih bertanya.

"Sungguh ini pertama kalinya untukku. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan mantan-mantanku. Kami tak pernah punya waktu selain hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Aish, sakit sekali." Air mata Jihyo menetes. Gary mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf, Jihyo-ya. Aku kira kau sudah pernah. Kalau tahu begini aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan." Sesal Gary.

"Tak apa. Salahku juga tak memberitahumu tadi. Pelan atau tidak mungkin juga akan sama sakitnya. Tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Gary menunggu beberapa saat. Sesekali dimainkannya lagi payudara Jihyo. Digerakkannya pinggulnya pelan saat Jihyo mengangguk padanya. Gary menggerakkan miliknya dengan sangat lembut kali ini. Takut Jihyo kesakitan lagi. Perlahan pinggul Jihyo mulai bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya. Sepertinya Jihyo sudah menikmatinya. Desahannya pun mulai keras.

"hahh.. faster.. please..hhaahhh" desah Jihyo. Gary yang mendengarnya langsung mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada milik Jihyo.

"ahhh..hahh.. aku.. mau..keluar.." Jihyo berorgasme lagi. Gary semakin mempercepat genjotannya sampai level maksimal, tak memberi kesempatan Jihyo menikmati orgasmenya. Desahan keduanya memenuhi kamar hotel mewah itu.

"hahh.. Song Jihyo.. milikmu.. sungguh nikmathh.. sempit sekalihh." Racau Gary disela kegiatannya.

"ahh.. ahh. Kang Gary.. akkuhh mauu"

"Sabar. Sebentar lagihh akuu sammpai."

Lagi, Gary menaikkan kecepatan pompaannya. Juniornya semakin membesar dan berkedut-kedut menerima pijatan nikmat dari milik Jihyo.

"Kang Garyyy"

"Song Jihyooo"

Erang mereka berdua saat puncak kenikmatan menghampiri. Sperma Gary tertuang dalam rahim Jihyo. Bercampur dengan cairan yang dikeluarkan Jihyo. Rasanya hangat (katanya). Gary pun ambruk di samping Jihyo tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku yang pertama, Jihyo-ya." Gary mengusap peluh dikening Jihyo dan merapikan anak-anak rambutnya. Jihyo tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama untukmu, Kang Gary. Hehe"

"Iya. Iya. Maaf kau bukan yang pertama untukku." Sesalnya. Jihyo menutup bibir Gary dengan jari telunjuknya dan berkata 'tak apa' tanpa suara. Kemudian diciumnya bibir Gary mesra.

Ciuman itu berubah lagi menjadi ciuman panas. Mereka berdua saling memagut dan bertukar saliva. Bunyi decakan-decakan lidah dan mulut mereka kembali menghiasi kamar. Tangan Gary kembali menjahili payudara Jihyo, sedangkan Jihyo dengan nakalnya menggerakkan otot kewanitaannya hingga milik Gary terpijat olehnya, membuat gairah mereka kembali naik. Tak sabar, Gary bangkit, tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya, hanya melepas kontak mereka. Digendongnya Jihyo dan dibawanya berdiri. Dimasukkannya lagi juniornya yang kini bisa masuk dengan mudah ke milik Jihyo. Kemudian dia berjalan dengan Jihyo di gendongannya, membuat juniornya bergerak-gerak di dalam milik Jihyo, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Jihyo.

Diturunkannya sebelah kaki Jihyo ke lantai, sedang satunya tetap melingkar di pinggangnya. Gary menggenjot milik Jihyo lagi dengan tempo cepat, sampai punggung Jihyo tertabrak dinding. Desahan kembali terdengar. Dipompanya terus miss v Jihyo sampai orgasmenya sampai. Tapi Gary belum. Gary kembali mengangkat tubuh Jihyo ke sofa. Didudukkannya dirinya hingga kini posisinya women on top. Jihyo mendesah nikmat karena posisi ini makin membuat junior Gary tertancap makin dalam ke miliknya. Gary membantu menaik-turunkan pinggang Jihyo, sehingga miliknya keluar masuk. "ahh.. ahh.. .." mulut mereka berdua terbuka dengan mata terpejam merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Gary merasakan milik Jihyo dan miliknya mulai berkedut. Didorongnya kembali Jihyo ke ranjang, membalik posisi mereka, dan mempercepat kocokannya. Mereka meneriakkan nama pasangannya saat klimaks datang. Gary membenamkan miliknya dalam-dalam dan menyemprotkan spermanya banyak-banyak. Kemudian menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan menyusul Jihyo yang sudah tertidur sesaat setelah klimaksnya sampai tanpa melepas kontak juniornya pada milik Jihyo.

"Thanks, my sleepyhead! Ini malam yang hebat. Saranghae" Bisik Gary ditelinga Jihyo sebelum masuk ke dunia mimpi.


End file.
